<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three for one by AslansCompass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042191">three for one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass'>AslansCompass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legends of Tomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e05 Compromised, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darhk stabs young Professor Stein in the park,  the Legends have to deal with the consequences.  One-shot for 2x05.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three for one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Searing pain stabbed Martin's abdomen. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. </p><p>Jax could feel his partner's pain, but he forced himself to ignore it. "Come on, Grey. Hold it together. We can get through this."</p><p><em>This is impossible, I  </em>wasn't<em> there! This </em>never <em>happened!  </em>Martin wasn't sure if he said it aloud or not, but Jax understood all the same.  </p><p>"Time travel," Jax muttered. He squeezed his partner's hand, watching anxiously as the rest of the team rushed out to recover younger Stein. "Fucking time travel."  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>